Users may access virtual spaces via client computing platforms. A virtual space may include an online game taking place within the virtual space. Virtual items usable within the virtual space and/or online game may be acquired by the users. Virtual items may include one or more of a virtual weapon, a tool, a food, a currency, a reward, a bonus, health, a potion, an enhancement, a mount, a power-up, a speed-up, clothing, a vehicle, an anatomical feature of a character or game entity, a troop or troop type, a pet, a virtual resource, and/or other virtual items and/or goods. Users may store and/or otherwise manage their acquired virtual items in virtual inventories.
An online game may be of the “permanent death” type game. In permanent death type gameplay, player characters controlled by the users of the virtual space may “die” and may otherwise no longer be available to the users to interact with the online game within the virtual space. Users therefore must take on new characters to interact with the online game. Death of a character may be determined by monitoring a heath parameter of the character such that responsive to the heath parameter reaching a threshold level, the character may be permanently removed from the virtual space.